


A Mutt Named Sparky

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Upon helping a settlement, Nora comes across a rather unusual case. A wounded dog that seeks her help, will she help the poor creature or leave her to the wilderness?





	A Mutt Named Sparky

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even found this damn dog yet or much of anything random and I've finished up the game.

It was going slower than she had expected, but then again she needed all the help she could get. The wastelands of the Commonwealth were full of people against what she was fighting for, but she would fight on and win.

"Hey Preston,” she called to him.

The man turned to look up at her, the radio now silenced.

"I've just helped that settlement you sent me to, and they've decided to join the minutemen."

Preston's face lit up at this. "That's great news. We need all the help we can get." He then became glum. "I've just got news of a settlement that needs our help. I'd go with you, but..." he gestured to the radio.

Nora just gave a nod. "No problem what so ever," she sighed.

"Here I'll mark it on your map."

After the placement was marked, Nora headed back out to whistle for Dogmeat, him being the only one still awake at this time in the morning.

"Hey boy," Nora smiled as he barked happily.

She headed to her stash, trying desperately not to wake Piper or Cait as they both slept soundly. Finally finding what she had come for, she then tried to sneak back out.

"...hey, Blue..." She heard Piper call out sleepily.

"It's alright Piper, I'm just heading out. I won't be long."

"Need company?" Piper asked, looking rather tired after what happened the other day.

"I'll be fine. I've got Dogmeat with me. You get some rest."

Piper smiled as she closed her eyes again. "It'd be even better if you were here with me," she told her before drifting off to sleep.

Nora couldn't help but smile at her, but that suddenly vanished upon hearing Cait stir. She decided to quickly head for the door.

"Come here boy," she now called Dogmeat over.

He gave his usual response as he let her armour him up.

"Good boy," she praised, patting him softly.

Dogmeat happily waged his tail as he then darted ahead of her.

xXx

Things seemed to be in good spirits as Nora and Dogmeat wandered over to the settlement in need of help, there didn't seem to be anyone or anything about.

"The world would be better off without those bastards," Nora cursed as she engaged a raider near the camp.

"Little bitch!" a woman screamed as one of her comrades fell to Nora's gun. "I'll fucking kill you for that."

Nora pulled back the trigger, sending a bullet into the woman's skull, mere inches away from being sliced. Dogmeat had his fangs sunk deep into another, ripping flesh from bone as easy as anything, the raider screaming in agony before being put down also.

"Thank you so much," a settler smiled.

"No problem, glad to be of help."

"Here take this. We want you to also know, we've decided to join the minutemen."

Nora nodded as she pocketed the caps and turned to head back again.

"Time for home boy," Nora pat him.

He barked in approval and ran off ahead of her again.

xXx

Heading back over the hillsides was clear apart from the odd bloatflies, which were easy to take down once again. After taking down the last, Nora stored her gun and stopped. A noise filled the air around them, but it wasn't something after them. This sounded more like a wounded animal.

Nora looked over at seeing Dogmeat bolt off in the direction of the noise. "Dogmeat, be careful." She shouted, quickly following him on.

She pulled out her gun again and fired at some mongrel dogs that were attacking Dogmeat. "Get away from him!" she snapped, shooting down the poor beasts.

After they were dealt with, she watched as Dogmeat ran off to a rusted pickup. He howled to draw her attention.

"What is it boy? What have you found?" she asked, eyes widening at what lay in front of her. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the creature, but realised straight away that Dogmeat was nuzzling up against the mutated dog.

She decided to give the dog a chance and bent down to pet it.

"Hey there," she smiled as the dog gave a low bark. "I wonder why those others were attacking you."

The dog tried to stand, but to no avail.

"Hey, take it easy." Nora warned.

The dog whimpered at her, making Nora think for a second.

"The others won't like this, but I can't just up and leave you like this. So, come on, Sparky."

She bent down and lifted the dog into her arms, not at all surprised by how light she was.

"When I get you back, you’ll be better in no time."

Heading into Sanctuary was a difference matter though, especially with something like a wild dog.

"You can't bring that in here," a settler warned her.

"She's wounded," Nora scowled. 

“Have you lost your mind?" Preston now asked.

Nora was about ready to explode, but managed to keep her cool.

"She will be no harm," she reassured him.

"If that things staying, I'm leaving."

Preston looked to Nora at this. "What are you going to do?”

"I'm going to take her to my room and nurse her back to heath."

"You'd rather risk the settlers for one of those things?" Preston glared.

"Yes, I would because I know she won't hurt anyone. She asked me for help," Nora snapped, knowing that they wouldn't take her serious.

Preston said nothing more on the matter as he headed back to check on the radio.

"What you got there?" Piper asked playfully as Nora set the dog on her bed. "Isn't that..."

"She's hurt, Piper." Nora sighed as Dogmeat jumped up to snuggle next to the dog.

"Yeah, I'm not saying anything. Only be careful Blue, ok?"

Nora turned with a smile. "I always am, Piper."

Just at that moment, Cait decided on walking in.

"What's going on in 'ere then?" she smirked before setting eyes on the dog. "What's that doin' in 'ere?"

"Relax, Cait, she's harmless. Apparently," Piper frowned.

"Those things are anything but harmless. They'll go for your throat if ya not careful. I'd put it out of its misery if I were you."

"Look Dogmeat seems fine with her and she hasn't gone for me at all yet."

Cait scowled at her. "You just wait and see. I don't want to be the one that told you so in the end."

Nora shook her head as Cait left them to it again.

"She's right, Blue. Just be watchful around her. I don't want to end up losing you to a dog you thought you could help."

"Everything will be alright, Piper. I promise you."

Piper nodded and headed out now too, leaving Nora to stay with the dogs.

xXx

As the days progressed, so did Sparky's health. She was back to her normal self in once again, or newer self. Piper had not long since taken to her as just another dog like Dogmeat. Cait on the other hand had taken to her, but she didn't want to actually let them know about it. Nora had once spotted her talking to Sparky, thinking she was alone. She fussed her and told her what a good girl she was. Nora was quite relieved to know that she was happy with her, even if she didn't show it around them.

Preston and the settlers had finally given her a chance after she and Dogmeat helped take out a group of raiders. Nick had warmed up to her, saying how Nora was good hearted. Hancock had also taken a liking to her, saying how she was a good looking dog. 

Sparky was one of the family and she enjoyed every minute of it. She, Dogmeat, Nora and Piper or even Cait would be an unstoppable force against those that dare try to take them on.


End file.
